Ciel's Poetry
by PistolTrapp
Summary: just random stuff i thought of. Ciel writes a poem and sebast finds it. no bad stuff or anything, just maybe a hint of SxC just something sebast says.
1. Angels

I own absolutely nothing (how sad)

I do not own kuroshitsuji or ciel or sebastian (oh how i wish i did...)

My first thingy on here. please be nice...

oh i just realized i do own the poem. yes that's righ the poem is mine i wrote it it is copyrighted do not take it thank you.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciel liked poetry. No, he loved poetry. He would often jot down a simple poem when Sebastian turned his head, or pour his heart and emotions into one when the demon was preparing his supper. Ciel didn't think Sebastian knew about his writing, but, alas, what kind of butler would he be if he was not aware of his master's doing? In fact, he had managed to snatch one of the young master's better poems from the study after Ciel had been put to bed. Sebastian read it every morning and every evening, loving every word as much as he loved the hand that had written it. He knew it by heart (if he had had one, i suppose). It went like this:

Flying blindly

Without wings

Dreams can be such

Pitiful things

Fires Burning

Angels sing

Here where I belong

Days can't count themselves

You know

Love be black

Or pure as snow

Oh, how i wish that

I could go

The place where I belong

It pains me though

I cannot leave

Hearts and tears

Upon my sleeve

You may doubt but

I believe

This is where I belong


	2. Alone

As time went on, simple days, Sebastian came to collect more poems from Ciel's desk.

_The moon I see_

_Dancing along on the wind_

_It is not alone like me in this blackness_

_It has stars to talk to._

_I feel the sting of the cold on my saddened face_

_And I long for the one I love_

_I wish for him to be beside me now_

_I am alone and he is alone_

_For we are not together._


	3. Buried Below

All of Ciel's poems had a… melancholy air to them…

_Silenced by a lack of words_

_Breached by the pierce of swords_

_Cursed upon by Heavenly Lords_

_On which the Sands of Time I lay_

_All answers of questions I do not know_

_My enemies sent to the depths below_

_Across the oceanic floor i go_

_Buried beneath loose earth I stay_


	4. So We Dream

Ahh… A lighter poem.

_You see the way_

_We fight and yell_

_We scream and tell_

_We don't feel well_

_You see the way_

_We live our lives_

_All we can do_

_Is Dream_

_You feel the way_

_We walk around_

_The places we're bound_

_To, we all feel down_

_You feel the way_

_We long for things_

_All we can do_

_Is Dream_

_You know the way_

_We dream all day_

_The things we say_

_Until we decay_

_You know the way_

_Our minds shall sway_

_All we can do _

_Is Dream_

_You hear the way_

_Our hearts beat fast_

_Free at last_

_To the wind we're cast_

_You hear the way_

_We dwell on the past_

_All we can do _

_Is Dream_

_You dream the way_

_I dream, you see_

_You and me_

_So now we_

_Dream the way_

_We're supposed to be_

_Dreaming_

_So Dream Away_


	5. Demands?

As usual I dont own anything used in this story but the poems.

Ciel's heels clicked hastily on the floor. Where the bloody hell was Sebastian? The boy had already interrogated Maylene and Finni extensively, and neither of them had any idea what he was talking about. That left only the tall, dark, and handsome one.

Ciel knew. He knew that it was Sebastian's doing. Then he stopped and did the only thing he could think of at this point. He planted his feet firmly and looked to the ceiling, inhaling deeply. Then he screamed. "Sebastiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannn!"

He heard an echo across the entire estate. Birds flocked away from the noise and Pluto howled. Suddenly, two unnaturally strong arms were around him. They picked him up and cradled him. "Put me down, NOW, you damned bastard! I know it was you!" Ciel grabbed at Sebastian's coat and shook as violently as he could while in the air. Sebastian grinned.

"What was me, my Lord?" The demon spoke, feigning innocence. Ciel let go of the elders coat. "You know damn well what was you! You stole my papers! Those were important! Give them back! Give them back now!" The boy was on the verge of tears. He didn't want Sebastian to know who those poems were meant for. He really hoped the demon hadn't already figured it out.

"These 'important papers', my Lord? Who should these be addressed to? Lady Elizabeth? Or perhaps Maylene?" Sebastian smirked at the frustrated child. Ciel glared in response. "Or should they be addressed to... Me?" He raised an eyebrow. His last question was completely innocent, with no mocking to be found. Ciel wiped his tears and, to his surprise, nodded. Sebastian smiled gently and lifted the small boys, cradling him once again.

"Botchan, you should not feel such emotions for a demon. Especially when you have such a scarred but innocent heart. Have you forgotten your end of the contract? Is it not foolish to love someone who will literally be the death of you?" As he said this, the demon gently wiped away tears as they ran from his master's eyes.

Immediately, Ciel tore that cloth from his right eye and looked Sebastian straight in the eyes. "Sebastian, kiss me. That's an order!" He stared at him, waiting for his wishes to be fulfilled. He closed his eyes when he saw his butler leaning in slowly. Then he felt lips... on his forehead? Ciel opened his eyes and stared at the demon. "Sebastian! I said kiss me!" Annoyance was evident in his tone.

"Yes, my Lord?" Sebastian grinned. "I did as I was told."

Ciel didn't feel like arguing with him. " Whatever! Go make me some cake or something!" And with a wave of his small hand he turned, walking away down the large hall. He didn't stop until he heard Sebastian walking in the opposite direction. Ciel turned and watched him go. And for some reason unbeknownst to him, a gentle smile tugged at his lips.


End file.
